Neo Animus
Neo Animus '(''Sepulchrumens Letalis) is a new Monster of the ??? Class that is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter EX 2. It is actually a juvinile form of a certain elder dragon, and plays a role in the MHEX2 Storyline. It is found in low rank and above. Physiology It has the typical elder dragon shape, but there are differences. It's Wings have vents that spews Insanitas Virus constantly, and it's tail is has innumerable Blade like hairs that allow it to make slash wounds on prey and foes alike. It's head has no true eyes, but has two sets of patch like organs that are reminecent of Gigginox's heat sensors. They allow the Neo Animus to see in the Infrared Spectrum. It's mouth has two rows of teeth in each jaw, and it's legs have talon like claws. It's hide is a greenish color with red tints. Abilities It is able to use the Insanitas Virus to sense it's surroundings for information that it's Heat senses don't pick up, to help with its lack of normal vision. It also uses the Insanitas as a weapon against prey and foes alike. In Game information MHEX 2 Moveset 'NOTE: '''leave some suggestions for move sets! Land *'Roar: A Banshee scream like roar that requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Insanitus Ball: '''Shoots out of it's mouth a ball of Insanitus Virus towards a hunter. (Insanitus Virus) *'Charge Attack:' Will Charge at a hunter to try and trample him/her. *'Tail Swipe: Will whip it's tail at hunters behind it. The Hairs on it's Tail will cause Bleeding if the Tail is not severed. (Bleeding) *'''Pounce Attack: Will attempt to pounce onto a hunter, leaping a great distance. IF it connects, it will take bites out of the hunter, regaining stamina. If the hunter fails to escape the pin in time, the Neo Animus will grab him/her in it's jaws and throw him/her towards a random direction. Use a dung bomb or Squirm out to escape. (Pin) *'Claw Swipe:' Will Swipe at the hunter with it's front claws. *'Hipcheck:' The Standard Wyvern's Hipcheck. *'Triple Threat Insanitus:' Similar to Insanitus Ball, But the Neo Animus will fire three Insanitus balls instead of one. (Insanitus Virus) *Insanitus Explosion: The Neo Animus will take a deep Breath before firing a large ball of Insanitus into the air, which, upon landing, will make a clusterbomb explosion of Insanitus. (Insanitus Virus) Air *'Roar:' A Banshee scream like roar that requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Insanitus Glide: '''Will Glide in a straight line, with an Insanitus Virus trail behind it. (Wind pressure and Insanitus Virus) *'Insanitus Cyclone:' Will Glide in circles, for a while, with Insanitus trailing behind it, creating a cyclone of wind and Insanitus Virus. Thes Insanitus Cyclones will travel for a while before disappearing, but can kncock Hunters into the air. (Insanitus Virus) *'Tail Flip: Similar to a Rathian, it will Fip backwards in the air, attacking with it's tail. (Bleeding, if tail is not cut) *'''Insanitus Bomb: Will Spit out an Insanitus Ball towards the ground that causes an AOE explosion. (Insanitus Virus) *'''Insanitus Bomb run: '''Will fly high into the air, and glide around firing Insanitus Balls that explode upon Hitting the ground. (Insanitus Virus) Materials '''Note: '''Suggest some Materials and/or Descriptions! '''Note: '''Descriptions coming soon..... Low Rank *Neo Animus Scale: *Neo Animus Shell: *Neo Animus Plate: *Neo Animus Ventwing: *Neo Animus Claw: *Neo Animus Fang: *Neo Animus Bladehair: *Neo Animus Tail: *Insanitus Crystal: High Rank *Neo Animus Scale+: *Neo Animus Carapace: *Neo Animus Ventwing+: *Neo Animus Claw+: *Neo Animus Fang+: *Neo Animus Necropal: *Insanitus Vile Crystal: G-Rank *Neo Animus Rot-scale: *Neo-Animus Rot-Carapace: *Neo Animus Rot Plate: *Neo Animus Spew Wing: *Neo Animus Fester Claw: *Neo Animus Needle Tooth: *Neo Animus Needlehair: *Insanitus Horrid Crystal: X-Rank *Neo Animus Rot-scale+: *Neo-Animus Rot-Carapace+: *Neo Animus Spew Wing+: *Neo Animus Fester Claw+: *Neo Animus Needle Tooth+: *Insanitus Plague Crystal: U-Rank *Neo Animus Decomposcale: *Neo Animus Necro Carapace: *Neo Animus Necro Plate: *Neo Animus Plague Wing: *Neo Animus Fester Talon: *Neo Animus Fester NeedleTooth: *Neo Animus Needle Hair+: *Neo Animus Necromancer Jewel: *Insanitus Pure Plague Crystal: Non Subspecies Variants Gravedigger Neo Animus Coming soon..... Theme Coming soon..... Fan Fiction appearances None yet. Notes and Trivia *Though it has a similar relationship with a virus, It is not in any way related to the Magala Elder Dragon Species like Gore Magala or Shagaru Magala. *It's Heat sensors can be broken, it's Tail Severed, It's Wings Wounded once each, and It's Face Scarred after the Heat sensors are broken. *If the tail is cut, it will no longer be able to cause bleeding. *It's Body can be carved three times, and it's tail carved once. *It can only be repeled in the first two quests it appears in, and can only be slain in subsequent quests. *The First time it is encountered, It has to be repeled. In the Second encounter, it has to be fought to buy time to help the Charrelian Hunters in the Origal Ruins escape back to Sovera Village. It is during the third encounter that the Hunter has to slay the Neo Animus. *But in the Storyline, when the hunter supposebly slain the Neo Animus, the creature was actually playing dead to be able to turn into it's adult form, which bursts out of the dying body of the "larva", as seen in a Cutscene. *It's roar requires normal earplugs to block. *It has a variant in X-Rank and Above, known as Gravedigger Neo Animus, which is essentially a Neo Animus that has not been able to grow into a Sepulchrum Animus properly, and is succumbing to it's own virus. *It's Scientific name means "Deadly Gravemind", and is shared with it's adult form. *It's roar is disturbingly similar to a Banshee's Scream. *Current Render by Chaoarren Game Appearances '''Note: '''if you plan on having this monster appear in a fan game, put the link to your own fan game's version of this monster in this section. *Monster Hunter EX 2 (First Appearance) Other Pages *Neo Animus Ecology *Neo Animus Photo Gallery *Neo Animus Quests *Neo Animus Equipment In Progress *Neo Animus Cutscenes Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57